1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool free spark plug mechanism which permits quick spark plug changes. It will eliminate the need for any tools to remove and replace spark plugs on internal combustion engines for all types of applications including motor vehicles, marine vehicles, planes, tools, etc.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following is representative of prior art relating to various, spark plug designs:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,806 to Cecil H. Smith describes a spark plug comprising a body member adapted to be secured in a hydro-carbon engine, an insulating core positioned therein having a portion spaced peripherally from the body member, a conducting member engaged through the core and a spark terminal detachably engaged around the core and bearing against the body member. The terminal member comprises a portion of wire of proper material having a helix at one end adapted for circumscribing engagement with the core. In addition, a terminal extension is adapted to extend longitudinally of the plug and has an inwardly turned portion disposed in juxtaposition with the conducting member, the longitudinally extending portion having an outwardly bowed portion bearing against the body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,131,154 to Arthur R. Mosler illustrates a spark plug comprising a shell composed of inner, outer and intermediate sections, the inner section having holes through its inner ends and side walls, the intermediate section having an interior annular flange intermediate at its ends, a conducting wire and insulating block having reduced end portions and an enlarged intermediate portion, packing rings interposed between the enlarged intermediate portion of the block, the flange and the outer section of the shell, for holding the insulating block independently of the inner section, and another packing ring interposed between the flange and the outer end of the inner section of the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,571 to Henry Baade shows a female member for a hose coupling having means to fix the member to a hose, a plurality of interior stepped surfaces, an annular groove formed between two adjacent stepped surfaces of the member, resilient packing material carried in the groove, an annular groove formed in the outer wall of the member, milled slots on opposite sides of the groove extending through the side walls of the member, and a locking link slidable in the groove. The locking link is provided with parallel side walls designed to project through the milled slots of form a section of reduced internal diameter of the member when the locking link is in one extreme position. The locking link also has expanded circular side walls designed to not reduce the internal diameter of the member when the locking link is moved to another extreme position. Resilient means are carried by the locking link to resiliently lock the link in either extreme position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,548 to Alexander P. Fox describes a coupler having a cylinder for receiving a fitting having a groove. The coupler comprises independently biased and movable sleeves inside and outside respectively, opposite slots in the cylinder located in a plane normal to the axis of the cylinder, rollers having axes respectively in the planes of the slots and movable laterally and being oppositely and tangentially engageable at their central portions within said groove, spaced reduced portions on the ends of the rollers, and circular cam means carried within the outer independently movable sleeve. The circular cam means engage the spaced reduced portions of the rollers to force them inward when cleared by the inner sleeve, whereby the rollers rest centrally in the groove and are pressed at their ends to form the equivalents of centrally loaded oppositely reacting beams in their gripping actions upon the fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,583 to Erich Spengler et al describes and arrangement for the quick insertion of an ignition plug which operates a motor vehicle having a combustion engine including cylinder heads and walls. The ignition plug comprises a sleeve having a thread formed thereon about its outer surface for cooperation with a correspondingly formed thread in a recess made in the cylinder wall, an inner profile formed on the sleeve,a first profile formed on the ignition plug cooperating with the inner profile of the sleeve and allowing insertion of the insertion with plug into the sleeve in the axial direction, the outer first profile on the ignition plug being constructed to cooperate with means formed on the sleeve to retain the ignition plug in the sleeve after a predetermined rotation of the ignition plug in the sleeve, a second outer profile formed on the ignition plug in the sleeve, a second outer profile formed on the ignition plug for the application of an appropriate tool thereto for the rotation of the ignition plug, means limiting the rotation of the ignition plug, in the sleeve whereby the application of a rotational movement by the tool will cause the rotation of the sleeve and to establish a threaded engagement between the sleeve and the thread formed in the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,117 to Ashok S. Shendure illustrates a quick connect fitting of the type wherein a stem member is telescopically inserted into a body member with locking of the members accomplished by means of balls carried by the body member and adapted to be received in a groove of the stem member. The groove itself is defined by a flat annular bottom wall and diverging end walls. One end wall is defined by a generally frusto-conical surface. The other end wall is defined by a frusto-conical wall portion and a generally concave surface wall portion merging smoothly with the frusto-conical wall portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,620 to Arnold Cohl shows fixturing and processes for automotive diagnostic and repair procedures involving simultaneous pressurizing of the cylinders of a piston internal combustion engine for servicing the engine. The fixturing includes a manifold body having passages and a number of outlet ports pressurized by connection to a source of air pressure, each port being fitted with a pressure coupling for connection to one end of a pressure hose. Each pressure coupling includes a check valve which closes the associated outlet port if a pressure hose is not coupled thereto so that fewer hoses than the total number of outlet ports may be pressurized. Checks for leaking valves and piston rings are conducted by removal of one hose at a time after pressurization of all of the cylinders, while checks for head gasket leaks and valve servicing are conducted while a number of cylinders are simultaneously pressurized.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.